Simply Take the Harder Route
EXP Awarded Roleplay A very small petite Chinese woman with soft but angry features walked through town, standing out a little as her fare skin and clothing were not local. She was glaring straight ahead with purpose. Her goal: get to Shade. There was a mass of water at the edge of the city and the river was taking her towards it, she believed. It would be smooth sailing from there. Nothing would get in her way this time. This was what she was made for. She carried her Daiyu on her back and did not tear her gaze away from in front of her. A dark haired young man with a determined grin and brilliant blue eyes was approaching at the same time. His attire was pretty simple. A black coat with white pants and matching armor pieces. He had a scar running down the middle of his chest, and it definitely seemed that he had done some physical conditioning as he did have abs. Not overtly pronounced ones. But they existed all the same. For the most part, there was no problem in getting to the ferry dock. Jade jumped from hiding place to hiding place around the crowded dock so as to not be directly spotted, then made her way into the ferry itself but... "BWAM!!" she screeched like a cat as she collided with what looked like to be a female security guard who seemed to be asking for her ticket. Jade growled slightly, pissed that it was a female security guard so there wasn't any way for her to charm herself on board. Instead, trying to rush past resulted in nothing but getting tossed back onto the dock. "Humph!!!" Jade huffed in a high picted way and pouted as she snuck over to the side and aimed the bow and arrow portion of Daiyu, materializing her own arrow as she aimed it at the security ship lady who was still checking for tickets out on the dock. After all! SHE was the one who had decided to get in her way; she brought this on herself, they all did! Her movements were more detectable the more upset she got. Nero looked at the young woman. She looked like she was used to making quite the impression. Maybe that was due to what he perceived as her irascibility. She could definitely be a hassle, which definitely ran counter to his relaxed approach. As such, he let it be as he walked onward. Shade Academy, nestled in the middle of the desert. A veritable oasis of greens and blues in an otherwise burning yellow worn down sea of browns and grays from ruins of a civilization long since passed. But it was welcome all the same. Jade took a deep breath and realized that causing a ruckus wasn't going to get her anywhere close to the academy itself. At least making herself as blatantly a problem wasn't going to do it. Instead, Jade opted to cause a disturbance in another way. Selecting a random dark haired male with his shirt open, Jade let the arrow fly to hit its target, causing it to curve around as needed. Her arrows were not lethal but they did have the same pain as one and could induce a series of effects such as stunning. This was only to distract security and make it past swiftly. She wasn't going to kill right at this moment. Nero's eyes widened, he wasn't confident that he could parry an arrow with his blades. But he did know what he could do. He opened his mouth and released a sound not unlike that of a thunder clap. The sonic force caused the arrow to bow and splinter, the pieces falling to the ground uselessly. He drew his blades should she try to push it further. Enfuriated, Jade opted to simply take the harder route to Shade Academy. Running towards the lake itself she pulled out her Daiyu to be more of blades and started slashing the air to break through and run across the water using sound. Meanwhile, she sent some of those blasts towards the ferry in anger hoping to knock it over or make some sort of mishap with it. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1